


Suitable

by Stargazer898



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer898/pseuds/Stargazer898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arguement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone piece, but I'm already working on writing out when Kurama was observing Kagome and her shard-hunting companions.

_**Effulgent-Shining Brightly** _

         The murky smells of petrol, sewage, and cleaning chemicals assault me as I weave my way aimlessly through the streets. I do not have to concentrate on my surroundings to avoid detection, it is simply another habit that resurfaced along with the conscious of the “Youko” aspect of my personality, although it causes me much fewer problems than “Youko” does. While there are times where having running commentary from “Youko” is helpful, most of the time I curse the unfortunate side-effect gained through reverting back to my original form.

        “Come on Kurama, surely indulging one of your fans couldn’t be too bad. We wouldn’t even have to spend more than a night with them!” Especially when he (I?) gets (get) horny. It’s pathetic how desperate he (I?) gets (get) when he (I?) is (am) unable to steal, manipulate, or otherwise force what he (I?) wants (want) out of any situation.

        “You do realize that you are calling yourself pathetic, right?” After slipping through an alleyway to circle back through the district I sigh. I recognize the flaws that I held in the past make the running commentary that is coming from what basically amounts to a ghost of my past self make him (you) act in an absolutely pathetic manner. While I have moved forward with my life and put those flaws behind me. There are times I wish I could strangle you.

        “I doubt that is the case. I am far too personable, but think whatever you like. As long as you go have sex!” God damn it, no! I see no point in reverting back to moving from fling to meaningless fling!

        “Then get in a relationship with one of them then! Just hurry up and end the self-imposed chasity already!” NO! Even if I was interested in dating one of them, I will not get into a relationship with someone who can’t know my full nature!

        “There are plenty of demons who’d be more than willing to be bed mates. In fact, I’m certain that if you let me work my charm I could get Hei-” ENOUGH! Youko, leave my friends out of your-

        “Our” -perverted fantasies! I will not bed a demon because if I do decide to pursue a relationship it would be with a human who already knows about demons, could accept my demonic heritage, and who I wouldn’t be ashamed to introduce to my mother. I slow down as I slid into another bustling crowd within the district. I should probably find a place where I can stand inconspicuously for a while while I argue with myself. There’s a decent sized tree next to a quaint cafe with outdoor seating that suits my purpose. Slipping a small book out of my sleeve and opening it to a random page completes the illusion, though something doesn’t feel right.

        Oh-for the first time since the “Youko” side of my personality appeared to surface a conscious my mind wasn’t being bombarded with his chaotic presence. If anything he seems to be shielding himself from me. I forgot what it felt like to have my thoughts to myself. He’s likely scheming to get me to cave into his almost nymphomaniactic ways.

        “That would be our almost nymphomaniactic ways Kurama, but I digress. Are you saying that if I can point you towards a suitable human that you will pursue that human and end our self-imposed celibacy?” The person would have to fulfill all of the previously laid out requirements and I sincerely doubt-

        “Kagome. She was the priestess that guarded the Shikon Jewel. She always wore a strange kimono that I now recognize as a local school uniform. She took care of a young kitsune kit and traveled with the Inu-hanyou Inuyasha. When I observed her and her comrades to see if the Shikon Jewel was a worthy prize she showed kindness that was not contingent on race, breed, or past actions. She was always shining brightly from her soul when she smiled. I deemed the Shikon Jewel not worthy of my time and continued forward with the Shigaku Heist. When I happened to pass by the village that her former companions were staying at they were mourning her lost to time. She must have come from, and returned to, this time. Surely she is suitable.” That’s far-fetched. Presuming that she was indeed a time-traveler and not dead, which is a far more likely possibility, she could have been traveling from far further ahead, far further behind, or still be traveling and I am not going to chase after a wisp of a hope.

        “You wouldn’t have to. She’s currently two blocks ahead of us.” Insufferable! No wonder he kept quiet, he was waiting for the chance to take control of my feet! I manage to snatch control back from him, but that doesn’t change the fact that he had followed the girl for at least five or six blocks without me noticing. I continue shadowing her partly because to stop now and head elsewhere would draw attention to myself and partly because I am curious if she really could be the same woman that Youko remembers.

        “Again, I ask, is she suitable?” Her black hair and blue eyes certainly aren’t unappealing to look at. She’s walking with grace and her soul radiates kindness. Mother would love her immediately and presuming that she is the same priestess that once guarded the Shikon Jewel then she would know about demons and be willing to accept me for who I am.

        “Then start pursuing her already!” I won’t pursue her unless we’ve confirmed that she is who you think she is. I’m not going to repeat what happened with Maya. She will return to her home eventually. When she does we’ll do some light reconnaissance work to see if she is the priestess who guarded the Shikon Jewel.

        “And then?” If she is the priestess who guarded the Shikon Jewel, I’ll pursue her.

**Author's Note:**

> I touched on it briefly in the beginning, but this is not a piece where Kurama has two souls (demon/Youko and human/Suuichi) in one body. In this case when Kurama fought against Ura Urashima and Ura used his Idunn Box to reverse Kurama's age, both Kurama's body and mind were sent back to how he was when he was Youko Kurama. This caused him to revert to his former personality while in that form and when he returned to his human form the new consciousness and memories stayed. I just figured that clarifying how Youko's personality became separate from Kurama couldn't hurt and that some people might be interested. It's been a while since I wrote an entire piece in first person and I'm not quite sure if I got the flow of Kurama's thoughts right (especially with Youko piping in), but I hoped that you enjoyed reading this. Thank you :)


End file.
